Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, more particularly, relates to a display panel, a method for adhering films and a method for producing a display panel.
Description of the Related Art
A display panel in the prior art typically includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate opposed to each other and an upper polarization plate which is adhered to one surface of the color filter substrate facing away the array substrate and a lower polarization plate which is adhered to one surface of the array substrate facing away the color filter substrate.
When adhering the polarization plates (the upper polarization plate and the lower polarization plate), due to poor raw materials of the polarization plates (the upper polarization plate and the lower polarization plate) and the defects of the adhering apparatus in itself, bubbles are easily formed between the polarization plates and the substrates (the array substrate and the color filter substrate). Furthermore, when the panel adhered with the polarization plates (the upper polarization plate and the lower polarization plate) is subjected to the subsequent high temperature and high humidity experiments, the edges of the polarization plates tend to lift up and moisture in atmosphere tends to induced between the polarization plates and the substrates (the array substrate and the color filter substrate) to form bubbles.